Crash Course
Crash Course is the first DLC campaign for Left 4 Dead.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/59832 http://www.l4d.com/crashcourse/ It is free on the PC, but normally costs 560 Microsoft Points for the Xbox 360. It was released on September 29th 2009. According to Valve, it is meant to bridge the gap between No Mercy and Death Toll. Crash Course begins shortly after the events of No Mercy. The helicopter pilot from the Rooftop Finale finally succumbed to the Infection and was killed by Zoey mid-flight. With no pilot, the helicopter soon crashed, leading to the campaign's starting point. From the crashed remains of the helicopter, the Survivors must traverse through the nearby alleys to get to a truck depot where an armored truck must be lowered to escape the town. Released in Crash Course (Note that of these features only apply to Crash Course) * Sometimes only one or two of the second tier weapons spawn at a spawn site. * Alarmed cars now spawn at different locations. * Sometimes rooms that may contain items are barricaded. * New dialogue for Zoey, Louis, and Francis. * 10 new Achievements. * 2 new Survival maps. Walkthrough Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 2 levels: #The Alleys #The Truck Depot Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Notes * The DLC also includes a recharge timer for the Infected and new item spawn behavior. * The new campaign is much shorter than the others, which is a deliberate decision on the part of Valve. This was decided so that players could experience a much shorter and much more intense game in Versus mode. * On the campaign poster, Louis and Francis are both dual wielding with a primary weapon and a pistol. However, this cannot be performed in actual gameplay. * Like in other Campaign posters, Bill and Louis are holding scoped MP5 submachine guns, which are not included in-game. * The body of the pilot can be found right behind you as soon as you start the first chapter. If you play as anyone but Bill, they will usually comment on him if you look at him for a few seconds. * The location of alarmed cars spawns differently every playthrough. * The rescue bus is fortified like the bus in the [[wikipedia: Dawn of the Dead (2004 film)|2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead]], including the cow-catcher's paint job. * Bill has no new lines. When activating the generator he reuses "Watch my back" and "I'm getting too old for this horseshit." He says very little throughout the campaign, although he occasionally says "Get to the chopper!" when telling people to get on the bus. This is likely due to Valve being unable to contact Jim French, the voice actor for Bill, and since time was running out, they decided to drop trying to contact him and finish up the campaign. * If the subtitles are on, one will notice that all Crash Course sensitive lines are Francis' dark gray color, regardless of who speaks. * Crash Course's finale is the only finale in Left 4 Dead without someone to pilot the rescue vehicle, as it can clearly be seen that the driver's seat is empty. This is also the only finale in Left 4 Dead with no radio to tell you to prepare (However, there is a corpse with an unusable hand held radio near the truck); this mechanic is replaced with one Survivor having to hold down the interaction button to activate the lift. * Crash Course is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead to occasionally have tier 2 spawn points featuring only one or two of the usual three weapons throughout the campaign. (Death Toll's finale does not spawn a Hunting Rifle.) * The Crash Course achievements "Jumpin' Jack Smash", "Slippery Pull", and "Smash Hit" are broken and will not unlock if you play on a dedicated server. There is no known cause for the issue, but programmers have speculated that Valve never updated its dedicated servers correctly. For the Xbox 360, one can unlock all the achievements for Crash Course by playing on a local server or through system link. Playing on a local server can be achieved at random, but rarely. There is a way to force your game into a local server by tampering with the internet connection as the game begins searching for a dedicated server. This method has been confirmed to work and requires two controllers and a wired internet connection through a router. Set up a versus lobby for Crash Course, friends only, with your 2nd controller signed in as your guest. Notice in the top left corner of the screen it says "Select START THE GAME to Begin." This area is your point of reference for this entire method. Before starting the game, you want to find the Ethernet cable that connects the router to the modem (NOT the connection between the console and the router). Right before you hit "start game" or simultaneously, you want to unplug that connection from the back of the router. The top left corner of the screen should say "Searching for Dedicated Server." After a few seconds, the top left corner of the screen will change to "Starting Game in 5 seconds" and start counting down. Reconnect the cable to the router and that's it. Once the game has loaded, you can invite friends in and since the game is on a local server, any achievements that are fulfilled will be unlocked. * Progression for the "20-Car Pile Up" achievement can only be accomplished on a dedicated server. If playing on a local server, hitting survivors with a car does not count towards the achievement. Interestingly, this is the exact opposite of the three broken achievements. * Some achievements may unlock when you've done something completely opposite to its task - in case of Smash Hit, you may lose the game and get the achievement. * In the poster, the Helicopter looks like a military issued MH-53 helicopter when in-game it's a civilian chopper. As well as this, it is depicted as being crashed on its front, when the actual helicopter crashed on its side. And, also, the poster features rather a heavy fire or daylight lightning, while the campaign takes place at night, similar to Death Toll's night. * This campaign tests out a bit of Left 4 Dead 2's coding, as some areas are randomly blocked off that sometimes contain items, car alarm locations change, deep water instantly killing anyone who goes in it, and weapons spawn sporadically rather than in groups. * The Crash Course icon is the only campaign to have an icon without a Survivor illustrated on it. * A "Crash Course" is a quick lesson on something. The campaign probably got this name because you crash in the beginning, and it's a short Campaign. * Due to the short length of Crash Course, some players utilize it to complete several full-campaign achievements which would otherwise be extremely difficult to do in other campaigns. E.g Nothing Special, Akimbo Assassin, etc. * There is a reference to the Popular British comedy show I.T. Crowd in which Louis says, "Have you tried turning it on and off again?" * Tanks and Witches seem to spawn much more frequently in the first chapter. This is likely to have an intense experience to compensate for the short length of the chapter. References Category:Campaigns Category:Crash Course Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead